1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to power drives for use in assisting movement of the vacuum cleaner nozzle over the surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,285, E. A. Peterson shows a vacuum cleaner which is power driven. A single motor is used to actuate the suction impeller, the brush, and the wheel drive. The transmission mechanism includes a reducing and reversing gear, and the brush is driven by means of a belt and pulley drive from the wheel drive.
Another electrically propelled vacuum cleaner is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,772 of Clara A. Dostal et al. The drive may propel the vacuum cleaner at the same speed in both the forward and backward directions, or with the forward speed greater than the backward speed, as desired. The drive assumes a neutral position when not in operation. The power drive includes at least one elastic belt and pulley and a driving motor mounted on the device.
Another example of a self-propelled suction cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,063, of M. H. Ripple. The structure is arranged so that substantially unconscious reactions of the operator effect the reversal of movement of the device. Additional power-driven vacuum cleaners are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,687 of Melvin H Ripple et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,643 of Scott S. Bair, III.